degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Fisher
Sarah Fisher plays the role of Becky Baker on Degrassi. Fisher is a young singer from Toronto who began her singing career at the age of seven in her church choir. She later went on to begin her recording career at the age of twelve. She has performed in school recitals and productions, amateur theatre, weddings, funerals, retirement homes and community events. Sarah’s repertoire is diverse, and includes genres such as musical theatre, jazz and pop music. Sarah has won numerous singing awards at various competitions in the Toronto area. She also studied dance for thirteen years. She is currently pursuing studies in voice, piano and acting. Sarah enjoys writing songs and composes her own music. She also works for Elite Models International. Trivia *Sarah is a Capricorn. *She loves music and enjoys to sing. *She started to dance when she was 3. *She plays piano. *Her favorite sport is basketball. *Her favourite food is pasta. *Sarah is close friends with Degrassi cast members, Melinda Shankar and Jordan Todosey. *Her début single "You Weaken Me" was released on 11 July, 2012. *She is left handed. *Her nickname since she was little was Sasa. *The music video for her new single ''When Will Love Find Me ''can be found here on her official YouTube channel. *She is a huge fan of The Backstreet Boys, Boys II Men, Justin Timberlake, Celine Dion and Michael Jackson. *She likes Beyonce, Mariah Carey and Janet Jackson. *Her pet peeves are people who mix their words up, guys who put too much grease in their hair, people who have something stuck in their teeth and a funny one is when people slip and try to jog it off. *She ships Beckdam and Triles. *Like Becky, she has a twin brother. *She has known Craig Arnold who plays Luke since she was 3 years old because they were neighbours and their sisters were best friends. *Her song Ceiling has over 2,900 views on YouTube. *Becky Baker was her first television role. *Degrassi was her first TV audition. *She's a model for Elite International. *Her favourite TV shows are Friends, Smash, Dexter and Modern Family. *Her favourite musical is Wicked. *She's met the Backstreet Boys. *She has a sister Kelly, and two brothers Michael and Hugh. *She's been singing since the age of 5. *Both she and Melinda Shankar were born in Ottawa. Gallery IMG 1864 Small.jpg mmmnj.jpg ssss.png uuuyubb.png hhhghj.png hghhjdg.png hfjdhgjfdh.png gghkggdftrd.png ueudfuhfibdfgh.png izdiugfghdifuh.png iigiuhrt.png digfdighdfh.png Uniform.png tumblr_m2yl1kebaj1rrvt4io1_500.png tumblr_m2ym65Qw3a1rrvt4io1_250.png tumblr_m2ym65Qw3a1rrvt4io2_250.png tumblr_m0onqid21B1rrvt4io1_250.png tumblr_m0onqid21B1rrvt4io2_250.png tumblr_m3d0w9Lj0f1qettino1_500.jpg Ss.png Rtrtret.jpg Tumblr m727onRbyW1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7a0ggA3ah1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Dylan and sarah.jpeg tumblr_m7y2n5QO3V1rzyl0ro1_500.jpg tumblr_m7xx7wEdXv1qhxcloo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7sby5poJY1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7u4wjCjK21rwea41o2_250.png tumblr_m7l8jzjvPK1rz5jdzo1_500.png tumblr_m7hukfzDHq1qevs5k.png tumblr_m7bptd6CCJ1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ahseyyvh1r72d9qo1_500.png tumblr_m79z5cqtR61rakqk6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m79u101Q9B1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m79ly15tJl1r7qxduo1_500.png tumblr_m77q91Ena71qf5pvpo1_500.jpg sf1.jpg sf2.jpg sf3.jpg sf4.jpg tumblr_m8i75v4pmm1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m94a4bksZH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m9p856Pk981qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9owynkHLV1re6xhco1_500.jpg tumblr_m9mvpaHils1re6xhco1_500.jpg tumblr_m8xo5lmeEI1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m8jwejFN8C1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m960lemwIP1qd96nvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8jvxq36va1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m8jvwo8l5U1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m8jvv7SKl71qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m8jvhr45RK1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m8jvfm8jRr1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m8jvekliFd1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m8jw7wFUtn1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr m9qhs4on8d1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Wierpo.jpg Skjreoi.jpg Irujs3.jpg tumblr_mdaek5wQdK1r5l4zio1_500.jpg Sarah Fisher.jpg Sarah in the studio.jpg Sarah from Degrassi.jpg SarahF.jpg Sarah/Becky.jpg Jdcs.jpg tumblr_mdphbuN4GS1rhse0vo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjvo8tGCgR1r94b3uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkayooJTPF1r94b3uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkdwkjIiLe1qd96nvo1_500.jpg tumblr_mke1tvD6Ca1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_mke5cdesxl1qd96nvo1_500.jpg tumblr_mke5ebYYCp1qd96nvo1_500.jpg tumblr_mke22wbU8P1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_mke23ihWBf1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_mke24zrHFS1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_mke584AcjL1qd96nvo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjvw2o5SLN1qddszxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mjzrticqt61r94b3uo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mkadm0ickC1s9a3u6o1_500.png tumblr_mkaxz67q331s9b8xgo2_500.jpg tumblr_mkayc7xa7o1s9b8xgo2_500.jpg tumblr_mkk4capptd1r94b3uo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ml0cwogaJU1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_mlf68mXxwI1qdxj5ro1_500.jpg tumblr_mlf81dCOAJ1r94b3uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mlj383NnF21r94b3uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mlbr8lXb7f1so0kieo1_500.jpg tumblr_mlepc7tuVF1qalefuo1_500.jpg tumblr_mlme04T33a1r94b3uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mlme04T33a1r94b3uo2_r1_500.jpg Tumblr mm8nd0SD9i1rqvcsso3 250.jpg Tumblr mmicywTR9d1qmjyeoo1 500.png Tumblr mmi1piXsLJ1qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mmhv3tyNG91qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mmfsvzV6nH1rmdpw8o1 500.jpg B7e55c9b8690630bcc03c40e345f4244.jpeg Tumblr mn027f6GcT1qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mmxx525xLZ1s0dhaco1 500.jpg Tumblr mmout8hanh1sqzq2to1 500.jpg Tumblr mmnmuwpK0b1qdxj5ro1 500.jpg 970381 10152827165080542 1412486829 n.jpg act23.jpg Cast 3.png Jessica_sarah1.png Normal Roots001.jpg Df9g7df78hd7f96hd9f7h.png dfgd8f76g9f6h.png Dfgd8g7d8f6fh7f5.png TI4U u1292439272.jpg 971854 639038376106860 1152480333 n.jpg D8g6d9f76h87dgf56.png H6gf87j56h5k6jh4k.png H86gf76jhg5k6j85.png Gfj0hkj89hk7.png Fjgbkhbgfjh6gf85j.png Fhgdjlfhbdfjnhdf7h.png jdbfkgdbfhdh8f5h.png dfbsdhfvuigs.png dfbsidbgisd.png dfsdhbfibsdig.png dfhgbhgbgf.png fdsjbdfkgbdf.png fgbdkfbkghdbfgk.png fsdgfhsdhgd.png gfdnogdnfngdofh.png Tumblr mq0jeq4nB81rr8etno1 500.png F0dbg0dbfg.png Degrassi for Roots Photoshoot.png gidfihgt65756.png dgfigbodbfugof.png g0dbfg9df9gdbf.png gdfpngidnf.png gpidnfhpdfnh.png Gdoifgbugb9b444457.jpg sarah and craig.jpg Fsdbfuosvyi3virs.png ufgosudhgfu8osd.png dfgobsdyugvdaso43.png dgobsu7fv436gvs.png difvsydgf463xsss.png dsguuo57.png dusfdovdst46ydf.png fuosvidyfv.png fuioasd8f7cs'.png douasvf687cd.png gudosbuds43.png Hangout with Sarah Fisher .jpg|Hangout with Sarah Fisher on 09/04/2013 Fouvasuiofavisydfas.jpg osf8sdv9f7s4.png Dbfauisvd8afc6.png Luke and Sarah.png Sarah F - Photoshoot 3.jpg SF Edit.jpg Sarah F - Photoshoot.jpg Degrassi-baby-photos-sarah.jpg Luke, Munro, and Sarah.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 10.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 11.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 14.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 24.jpg Degrassi cast at Chrsitmas party.jpg Luke and Sarah.jpg tumblr_my2z4oklmZ1rhse0vo1_500.jpg normal_ForaSarah001.JPG|Sarah Fisher for MTV Fora normal_ForaSarah002.JPG|Sarah Fisher for MTV Fora normal_ForaSarah003.JPG normal_ForaSarah004.JPG|Sarah Fisher for MTV Fora normal_ForaSarah005.JPG|Sarah Fisher for MTV Fora BkfAtihCEAAPw58.jpg A06a4406a4d011e39c5c12e0297abd5f 8 (1).png Djgfdkhgvdf.png Dshfsydcutg.png Dgfdbgdvg.png Fskdfvsydhvf.png Fshdvfjhsdvfjh.png Fsdfvjhdsvfj.png Dksvdfsjgjhfgd.png Fodbjfkhgvdf.png sdiuvfydhsgfd.png Dfhsdvfjhs.png dfhsvfcjgdscfh.jpg Normal AD002~20.jpg 926204_752309364790582_717812637_n.jpg 1171011_610763572325066_283555513_n.jpg bp5chupccaanug4.jpg c4641856a96611e3bb1b0afb9a5908e5_8.jpg Dfksdvfhsjfgd.png Dgjbfkhdsvfjh.png Fkhdsvfjd.png sdfkjsvfhsgf.png 1402-57.jpg Dgdfhfgjgh.png Fgkldfbjgdbfjg.png Image373727261616.jpg fefgfgf.jpg 8m1lcxbP.jpeg B1OhuMWCcAAU9B7.jpg ByzpO16IYAAv67u.jpg bvbbb.jpg xSarahfisher.jpg Namelesss.jpg serryimlate.jpg dgdgdgdg.jpg B7mw-3VCYAAAufU.jpg tumblr_nicx1dIoU41u77iivo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nh3wqtTqvY1riey5bo4_400.png fgfgfgfgfgf.jpg tumblr_nh082dp8l11sg5rfpo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nh082dp8l11sg5rfpo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nh082dp8l11sg5rfpo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nidu67b8wA1qlxf0wo1_500.jpg 2222222222222.jpg B7-8cQ3CUAAO5YL.jpg B8aXKtiIAAA4qCo.jpg B8u03D4IMAIJaSo.jpg B8ZxAQdCcAEK4T4.jpg Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Actress